conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Parliament of Helvore
|session_room = Chateaux de la Publique.jpg|meeting_place = Chateaux de la Publique, Rossterre, TS Congresse Nationale, Rossterre, TS|website = www.congressenationale.co.gov.el|background_color = #AA0000}} The Parliament of the Kingdom of Helvore '(Helvoran: ''Parliamente de la Roiséaux d'Elvoir) is the supreme of the Kingdom of Helvore, including both its primary metropolitan land area and all its external collectivities and territories. The Helvoran parliament consists of one central assembly, that being the National Congress of Helvore, which is supremely operated by the monarch, the grand chancellor (who effectively acts as ), and the king's chancellor (effectively the congress's ). The National Congress consists of 355 members, with 14 representatives from each state of Greater Helvore (with the exception of the special administrative division of Tosque), and 11 from each external territory of Helvore. 10 of each of these members are the respective ministers for the various areas of governmental organisation (see below) within each state/territory, which are themselves elected by the state's population. One of these members is the Duke/Duchess of each state (who is also elected by the population, effectively acting as a ), whilst the remaining 3 are citizens of the state represented, having been chosen randomly. The National Congress is further divided into numerous assemblies consisting of up to 15 ministers, which are responsible for the regulation of various subareas of governmental administration. All members of the National Congress meet daily at the Congresse Nationale (a new building which replaced the historic parliamentary Chateaux de la Publique), to convene on the passing of new national laws and policies, and to represent the needs and issues of the general Helvoran population. Historically, the Parliament of Helvore was first formed after the installation of the Bayerist constitutional monarchy of Helvore following the Helvoran Civil War of 1666-1674. The parliament originally consisted 220 members (10 for each state), as well as the King and Chacnellors. These 10 members for each state were citizens who volunteered for service in government. Over time, these citizens established ministerial positions, which they could be elected to by the people. Each state was then given an additional three seats, to be occupied by randomly selected citizen, and by doing such, perpetuate the initial 'citizen-based democracy' of the first parliament. Following Mattrieux's Rebellion of the early 18th century, the Duke/Duchess of each state was added into each state's parliamentary share, forming the 355 members of today's parliament. Since the mid 18th century, the structure of the Helvoran parliament has remained largely unchanged (apart from the role of the 'duke' becoming elective, rather than aristocratic), with each monarch establishing their own parliament. History Powers and Function Structure '''National Assembly The parliament of Helvore, as a legislature, consists of a single convening house, that being the National Congress of Helvore (Helvoran: Congresse Nationale d'Elvoir). The National Congress meets daily to discuss the running of the country, passing and amending of bills, and to address the issues of its people. The National Congress is made up of 355 seats, with each of the 22 states of Greater Helvore holding 14 seats, and each of the 4 grand-duchies of Helvore's external territories holding 11 seats. The three remaining seats are occupied by the King, Grand Chancellor, and King's Chancellor respectively. Each State is given equal representation within the National Congress, with each having 14 members. Of these 14 representatives, 10 are the various ministers for each state (see list below), 1 is the Duke/Duchess of each state (with the position being elective, rather than aristocratic, despite the continued use of the title of 'Duke' or 'Duchess'), and the remaining 3 being randomly selected citizens from each state. Of the ten ministers for each state, each of them will represent the state's interests in a particular area. As such, these ten ministerial positions which have seats within the National Congress are as follows: * Minister for Finance (Minéstaire pour Économie) * Minister for Education (Minéstaire pour Équaisent) * Minister for the Environment (Minéstaire pour l’Environmente) * Minister for Cultural Development (Minéstaire pour Devlopmente Culturale) * Minister for Civil Services (Minéstaire pour Sairvéses Civille) * Minister for Transport (Minéstaire pour Transportes) * Minister for Agriculture (Minéstaire pour Agriculture) * Minister for Amenities (Minéstaire pour Amenities) * Minister for Health (Minéstaire pour Ambulentaire) * Minister for Media Communications (Minéstaire pour Communicationes Média) By law, citizens chosen to serve in the National Congress must do so unless certain conditions are met. Their travel and accommodation is also payed for by the Helvoran government, with the hope of including citizens in parliament to provide a more balanced representation of the genuine interests of the population. Each external territory of Helvore is exempt from this law (due to their distance), and thus each territory has only 11 representatives in the National Congress. Assemblies of Government Auxiliary Bodies National Assembly of the King List of Members: * Michael Keehl, GM of Fincance (AST) * Julie de Massenet-Bourais, GM of Education and Training (CEN) * Laure de St. Croix, GM of Energy and the Environment (ENT) * Mattieu Senchante, GM of Cultural Development (ERI) * Ettio Morenzi, GM of Transport and Infrastructure (RHY) * Tristan Machesvellieu, GM of Agriculture and Water (ENT) * Emilie la Mende, GM of Health (BUI) * Kathryne d'Huille, GM of Foreign Affairs (ERI) * Mattieux Lucas, GM of Trade and Investment (BUI) * Oliver de Kente, GM of Communications (BAR) * General Etienne de Sascerre, GM of National Defence (NOC) * Amelie la Mans, GM of Social Services (SMA) * Sébastian Engarde-de Vois, GM of Immigration and Border Control (GRE). National Parliamentary Library House of Protest Procedure Congressional Sessions Assembly Sessions Public Image ''Politiques Publique '' Structural Criticism See Also * Government of Helvore * National Congress of Helvore Category:Helvore Category:Javants Category:Politics of Helvore Category:Government of Helvore